Chief Resident
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Will Dave, Jing mei or Carter get Chief Resident position


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Chief Resident, story on the cast. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Please visit my web site at http://erfanfiction.hacked2death.com/**

**Authors Note: This fiction places place that the end of series 7. I like Abby a lot in the series but not enough to write about her and Carter, so I will write that Carter was mistaken about liking Abby. The main characters that are featured in this fiction are John Carter, Dave Malucci and Jing-Mei Chen.**

Chief Resident.

Kerry Weaver was on the phone, and she started shouting at the person on the other end. 

             "No, you must be joking…there has to be someone better…I can't believe…okay I realised I made the rules…okay fine. THANK YOU!!"

Everyone at the reception desk cringed then she slammed the phone down, they could tell she as going to be in a bad mood all day. Kerry took some deep breaths to calm down, she realised now her stupid rules had just landed her the most incompetent doctor in the hospital to become the new chief resident of the ER. And now she had to live with what she was about to do. 

             "Malucci!" she shouted, "Yes chief" "Lounge now!" "Yes chief." 

Kerry sat down on a chair by the table, and she instructed for Dave to do the same. He slowly sat down wondering what the hell he had done now. Now a lot calmer Kerry Weaver spoke,

             "Dave," Okay Dave thought 'I'm not in trouble, she just called me Dave.' "Out of all the applications for chief resident here in the ER next year, yours is the only one administration thinks meets all the criteria of the job. So congratulations you are now the new chief resident starting next month." 

Kerry walked out of the lounge, leaving an every shocked Dave Malucci. 

Kerry walked out into the ER and informed that Dave Malucci would be the new chief resident for next year. Everyone was shocked, especially Jing-Mei Chen and John Carter, because their applications had been rejected, Jing-Mei because she took 3 months off to have a baby and John because he went into rehab a year ago. They were if anyone, the two best residents for the job and because of what happen to them in the past year, they were denied the experience to become chief resident. Jing-Mei got up and stormed across to the lounge,

             "Jing-Mei wait for me!" John shouted to her. Jing-Mei stopped for John, "Believe me when I say I want to give him a piece of my mind as well."

Jing-Mei smiled at John she had forgotten she wasn't the only one who had been discriminated against about becoming chief resident; John was as well because of his addiction last year. Jing-Mei and John walked into the lounge and Dave was still sitting at the table in a dazed state. Jing-Mei automatically explored, 

             "You are the new chief, this is totally unfair, and you don't deserve the position." "Jing-Mei…" Dave said trying to interrupt and explain. "Don't Dave, me and John are the ones that at least deserve the position. But our applications were discounted because I had a baby and John had to go into rehab. It's discrimination that's what it is; I can't become a senior doctor because I hadn't worked enough hours. Even thou I have given up all my days off and weekends and John has been though hell with both Weaver and Greene on his back all the time. It's been hard for him to stay clean, but he has done it with them two on him all the time. He deserves it more then me because he is a brilliant doctor, and over the last year he has done everything the hospital wanted him to. Do you know what you should of done?" Dave shook his head. "Refused the position and demand that a doctor that deserved the position should come chief status, I just thought you should know that! And never again ask me to do anything for you, or talk to me unless it's something to do with work." 

Jing-Mei stormed out of the lounge, leaving a shell shocked John and Dave from her reaction about Dave becoming chief.

             "So!" Dave said finally been able to speck, "Do you agree with her Carter?" John thought about it for a while, "Some of it," "Like which parts, I haven't even told Weaver I accept the position yet." "You haven't?" "No I was shocked at my application even got though the first cut!" "Well at least your application got further then mine, they didn't even read it, all they saw was my name, and sent it back saying my application will not be accepted." "Really, they should at least give your application a chance, because Jing-Mei is right your are the best resident the ER has." "Thanks Dave" "Sp what parts did you agree with her?" "Mostly the discrimination parts, but she was more then I. I always knew the first time I would apply I wouldn't get the position, but I never would of thought they wouldn't read it, god I have really messed up my life, haven't I." "I wouldn't say that under the circumstances. Some people say if they went though what you did, they wouldn't of done what you did, but how would they know, they wouldn't know until they went though it. And most of them will never go though what you did, so they would never understand why you did what you did. Like us in the ER we believe we know why you did it, but we don't really know because you never told us why, and we will never understand until you do!" Dave looked up at John and noticed he was thinking about what he just said. "Carter I leave you to think about that for a while okay, see ya later!"

John sat there for a while he didn't realise Dave could be so wise and in some weird way a little bit more understanding then any other person in the ER. Dave was right he hadn't explained why he did it, and they probably will never know, as he just wanted to get on with his life. But something was holding him back the question, 'Why did I do it?' he didn't remember for a while, but then he knew it was because of Lucy.  That horrible day last year when Paul Sobraki walked into the doors of the ER he had lost the one thing dearest to his heart that day, and that was Lucy. What people didn't know in the ER, was that Lucy was his wife, they had got married earlier in that year. They had only been married a month and a half before she died, and he felt so guilty about not being there to protect her and for ignoring her all day, and mostly for losing her love forever. Once he lost her love he just wanted to end his life, because to live each day without the person he loves was the ultimate struggle. John suddenly got up he had to find Abby, he had been so wrong about liking her because he had just realised he was still in love with Lucy, and he had ruined their friendship and he had to do something to fix it. 

A few hours later,

John hadn't been able to find Abby earlier, but all the sudden she found him.

             "Dr Carter I need to talk about what you said the other day and I now understand what you meant by not wanting to be my friend anymore. And I need to tell you, I don't feel the same, I love Luka. But if you can't except this and don't want to be my friend anymore, then I don't know what I could say anymore except that I value you as a friend and I don't want to, loss your friendship." "Nor do I Abby I realised something today, that I miss read our close friendship for wanting more, but I was wrong. And if you can forgive me fore what I said I would like it if we could still be friends?" "Yes I would like that, can I ask what made you realise this?"

John knew she would ask him that question and was reluctant to tell her why, but he knew if he wanted their friendship back the way it was, he had to tell her about Lucy. Well maybe not to tell her about Lucy by name, but that he was married. 

             "Because I am very much still in Love with my wife, Abby!" Abby was shocked this was the first time he had told her he had a wife, and she just couldn't stay silent for long, "Your what?" "My wife!" "Your married!" She shouted a little bit louder then she intended to and everyone who was in ears hot of her voice turned around to look at her and who the outburst was aimed at. 

When she looked round the ER and saw the shocked faces of the ER, she realised this was not only the first time she had heard about him being married, but also the ER staff. John who now looked shocked at her outburst, because now everyone in the hospital will find out. But he should of guessed she would of reacted like that, because he would if he just find out one of his friends were married and he never knew.

             "Abby, I was married!" the he left, to ashamed to look at any of the people faces that was now staring at him in disbelief, and walked towards the lifts to go to the only place he could think and that was the roof. 

             "Jing-Mei did you hear Carter said to Abby this morning?" Chuni asked, "No, what?" "Well didn't actually hear him say anything, but everyone heard Abby, which was 'Your Married' at the top of her voice." "What?" "We were all as shocked as you, and in disbelief that he had been lying to us." "So did he tell her who's his is married to?" "No, he only said he was married!" "Do you know where he went?" "Probably the roof, but we don't really care anymore." "Don't okay, his been though a lot maybe there was a good reason he couldn't tell us!" "Like what, I can't see any reason why he had to keep his wife a secret." Haleh said, then Randy said without thinking. "Unless it was forbidden to marry her, and we would disapprove." "I suppose that's one good reason," said Chuni, "But I can't think of anyone can you?" "Simple, how about a medical student!!" Randy said again without realising what she was suggesting. But everyone thought of the same person. "No, he wouldn't, would he?" Malik said, "I don't know I did catch them too kissing in exam 6 once didn't I," Chuni answered his question. 

Jing-Mei left them, to go and see John, she didn't want to tell them, but she had overheard John and Lucy talking one day last year just before Christmas. About how much they loved each other and talking about marrying each other one day.

Jing-Mei walked out into the cold air of the roof, and she immediately heard Abby-integrating John, 

             "John you expect me just to stay quiet, after you said you were married?" "No, Abby I didn't but I need to be alone right now!" "I'm not leaving until you tell me who you were married to." 

John didn't say anything he just turned away from Abby and leaned against the railing of the roof edge, and looked out over the city. Jing-Mei decided she should stop listening to them, so she walked towards them, Abby turned to see who was walking towards her and John. 

             Jing-Mei," "Abby," John turned round to face Abby and Jing-Mei. "Abby would you mind if I could talk to John?" "Sure maybe you could get though to him." She said in a hostile tone. Jing-Mei watched while Abby left, making sure she actually left, once she was gone she turned to John. "Jing-Mei don't start on me!" "I wasn't going to!" "You weren't?" "No just wanted to see how you were?" John ran his hands though his hair, "fine I suppose!" Jing-Mei looked closely at John "Really!" John could tell he wasn't convincing her, "No its just I haven't thought of my wife for a long time, then all the sudden this morning I did. And I feel the same as then she…." John stopped suddenly realising he was bout to give away the identity of his wife. "Since she died, John." John quickly looked right into her eyes stunned that she said that, "What you mean?" "John I know who you were married to and you two were right to wait to tell anyone until she graduated." John was still shocked that Jing-Mei knew, "Can I ask how you know Lucy was my wife?" "Because I overheard you two talking at Christmas before she died!" He nodded now understanding how she knew, "So Jing-Mei do you always listen to people's private conversions." "No but I was in the hall just outside the drug storeroom and I wasn't listening until I heard Lucy say something like 'I missed you last night', but I thought I heard wrong. But after that I can't help but listen." "I see!" "So when did you get married? Because I heard you two say you wouldn't until after she graduated." "January 1st." "Really, oh how romantic." "You think so?" "Absolutely, so what made you two decide January instead of July?" "We just couldn't wait that long. And now with what happen I was glad we did, because I could at least call her my wife, even if it was only a month and a half." "Yeah, but you can't share that information with your friends." John and Jing-Mei just looked at each other. 

Dave hadn't been able to get what Jing-Mei had said, off his mind and she was right, her and John were the ones who deserved the chief resident position and he was going to tell Dr Weaver.

             "Dr Weaver can I speck to you for a minute, please?" "Of course." They walked into the lounge and Dave Spoke; "I can't except the position for chief resident next year! I am the wrong person for the job, and the two doctors that are you rejected their applications. I think you should look over both of their applications, and I mean both. I don't care if it's hospital policy not to give the job to someone who hasn't worked the hours, or if someone made a stupid mistake. All you should care about is if they have proven to you they are good doctors, and gotten over what mistake they have done. I know you know whom I'm talking about, it wasn't Jing-Mei fault she had a baby, and who cares if she didn't keep him. She couldn't have abortion because she isn't that kind of person. And as for Carter he has gotten over his addiction and has proven himself to you and the hospital that he has, and you shouldn't condemned him for the rest of his life, for one little mistake." "Well it wasn't one little mistake was it?" "Yes it was, we all have no idea what he was going though, and it's really no surprise ever. He had to deal with what happen to him, and the guilt he carried after Lucy death. I know we kept asking if he was all right, but we should have kept on at him about it. I know now we should of, but we didn't. He felt guilt about Lucy because he didn't keep an eye on her as much as he should have, and his gone to live with that for the rest of his life. I feel guilt for not keeping a eye on John as much as I should have, but my guilt is gone to go away because his alive and gone to get better. I would think you feel the same, but don't you ever measure up how much guilt your going though to his, because its no where near his. And if you have my opinion you should make them both chief, spilt the work in half, that way they won't feel discriminated against just think about that okay, I won't except no for an answer." And he walked out of the lounge feeling good with himself for putting Kerry Weaver and the hospital policy in its place. Kerry Weaver just stood there and thought 'Dave was actually right, for once'.' And it gave Kerry a compromise to get the two doctors she wanted as chief in the first place; she picked up the phone in the lounge and dialled the number for admin.

Dave walked up to the reception desk where Jing-Mei and Carter were standing, he was going to tell them what he had just done, but he was distracted by the conversion the nurses were having with John. "So Carter we fully expect your decision not to tell us you were married and there must have been a very good reason for not telling us, and we still understand that you might not want to still tell us." Chuni spoke in a very democratic tone, "Thank you, Chuni and I did have a good reason, and I'm not ready ject to tell you, but all in good time." "Meaning you will to us?" Haleh said. "Yes, but I need to sort something out in my head first. But once I do tell you, you will all understand why I couldn't tell you." "Fine with me!" Haleh said surprising her and the others around the desk, because not more then an hour ago she was determined never to speck to him again. But she realised while he was specking that their suspicions earlier were right, and that he was married to Lucy. Dave shook his head from what he just heard, he was surprised he didn't hear about this earlier, he wanted to ask how they found out he was married in the first place. But he had come out there to talk to Jing-Mei and John. "Dr Chen, Carter I thought you should know I have decided to decline the offer to become chief." "So you thought about what I said?" "No, Dr Chen I was going to decline it anyway. I was just shocked that I got the position in the first place and still was when you walked in. I know I'm not the right person for the job, its just stupid hospital policy in the first place I was chosen." He started to walk away when Jing-Mei spoke. "Dave I'm sorry how I over reacted earlier I only supposed you excepted it, because Weaver came out and told us you were going to be chief." "That's okay. All forgotten." "Thanks!" Dave smiled at Jing-Mei and then went back to work. 

Kerry walked out of the lounge with a big grin on her face, she actually got administration to agree with Dave's proposal, and she walked up to Jing-Mei and John.

             "Can I speck to you both for a minute?" "Sure." They both said at the same time, she took them just out of ears reach of the reception desk. "Malucci just a minute ago give me a compromise on who to be chief resident. And he suggested both of you to be chief, talking the job role in equal share. I have just spoken to admin and after a lot of negotiating they accepted, but only to a 60/40 split, of course John you will have the 40 split and you Jing-Mei the 60 spilt. Would this be acceptable to you two?" "It is to me!" john said with a beaming smile, and Jing-Mei just nodded. "Great! I have organised it that the pay will be the same for both of you, the same as if there was only one chief resident. So I think congratulations are in order." Kerry walked away, once she was out of sight they both turned to each other and said, "Yes!" 

They walked to the reception desk and Haleh said, "Hey congrats you two, Weaver just told us!" "Yeah the right two doctors now have the job." Malik added. "Thanks," said John grinning uncontrollably. "Yeah thanks, but it was Dave's idea for us both to get the job!" Jing-Mei said and this shocked the nurses. "Your telling me Malucci did a selfless act!" "Yeah I suppose that is what I'm saying." "Come on then Carter, you got the job you always wanted I think its now safe for you to spill the beans on who you were married to, what have you got to lose?" Randy said. "Hmm, what do have I got to lose if I tell you now, oh I know, my job." John said very defensive. "See there I told you we've right, now pay up!" Malik said smiling to the other nurses around the desk. "What you lot talking about?" Just demanded. "We bet on who you were married to, and you just give away a major clue!" "I did!" looking a little confused. "Yeah don't you realise what you just said, the only way you would lose your job someone you were married to would be if the person in question was your med student." John closed his eyes in a defected way and cursed himself, they I had just found out his biggest secret. He finally opened his eyes again and grinned at them cheekily and then walked away to see a patient. They knew then by the way he reacted they hit the hammer right on the nail, and Haleh said "Great way to break the rules, Carter" and Chuni shouted as loud as she could, "So when do we see the wedding pictures and video." "Now if you want!" He shouted back. "You have them with you?" "Yeah always keep them near!"


End file.
